Vyshgorod
|subdivision_type1 = Oblast |subdivision_name1 = Kiev Oblast |subdivision_type2 = Rayon |subdivision_name2 = Vyshhorod Rayon |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Oleksiy Momot |established_title = Founded |established_date = 946 |established_title2 = City rights |established_date2 = 1968 |area_total_km2 = 8.7 |population_as_of = 2001 |population_total = 22,933 |population_metro = |population_density_km2 = 2635 |timezone = EET |utc_offset = +2 |timezone_DST = EEST |utc_offset_DST = +3 | latd = 50 |latm = 35 |lats = 0 |latNS = N | longd = 30 |longm = 30 |longs = 0 |longEW = E |elevation_m = |postal_code_type = Postal code |postal_code = 07300 — 07304 |area_code = +380 4596 |website = http://vyshgorod.osp-ua.info |footnotes = }} Vyshgorod or Vyshhorod ( ; ) is a city in Kiev Oblast (region) in central Ukraine, the immediate northern suburb to the national capital Kiev, located upstream along the Dnieper River. It serves as the administrative center of Vyshhorod Rayon. Population: 26,536 in 2013. Vyshhorod is a historical town that experienced rises and declines over the centuries. It is now a notable industrial center as well as a growing bedroom community for Kiev. Geography and climate Vyshgorod is located on a hilly right bank of the Dnieper River adjoining the dam of the Kiev Reservoir. History The earliest historical mention of Vyshgorod (the name literally translates as "the town upstream") dates from as early as 946, when it was described as the favourite residence of Saint Olga. Also mentioned in De Administrando Imperio, Vyshgorod served as the fortified castle and residence of the monarchs of Kievan Rus on the Dnieper from that time until 1240, when the Mongols sacked it. At Vyshhorod Vladimir the Great (reigned 980 to 1015) kept a harem of 300 concubines. After the Mongol invasion, the location does not appear in the records again until 1523 - and even then it was documented as a poor village. Vyshgorod grew considerably following the construction of the hydroelectric Kiev power plant and was finally incorporated as a town in 1968. In 1934-37 and 1947 the archaeological remnants of the medieval town were excavated. The most striking find was the basement of the eight-pillared Church of St. Basil, founded by Vladimir the Great and named after his patron saint. As the church was one of the largest in Kievan Rus, it took twenty years to complete it. Before the Mongol invasion the church housed the relics of the first East Slavic saints, Boris and Gleb, but their subsequent fate remains a mystery. The ancient Cossack military monastery, the Mezhyhirskyi Monastery, stood not too far away from the city. Industry There are more than 1500 enterprises and companies functioning today in Vyshhorod, most important of them being the Kiev Hydroelectric Power Plant, the Kiev Hydroelectric Pumped-Storage Power Plant (both divisions of the Ukrhydroenergo) and a building materials factory controlled by the Henkel. Transportation Vyshhorod is connected to the Kiev and other destinations mainly by roads. There is also a non-electrified terminus rail connection to Kiev used for both freight transport and peak hour commuter passenger service. City's riverport facilities are used for local industrial purposes only. Jitney buses run between Vyshhorod and the Heroiv Dnipra station of the Kiev Metro's Kurenivsko-Chervonoarmiyska Line. Culture Vyshgorod has been famous for its cultural traditions and original talents for ages. The name of Exemplary amateur town children and youth brass band – studio Vodograi (Fountain) is famous not only in Ukraine but also abroad. The band visited many countries of European Union. Well known and famous not only in Ukraine but also abroad is Korali, the municipal choir of Vyshgorod. Korali is laureate of different national and international festivals and competitions. But the major achievement of the choir is no doubt a victory at International competition named after F. Shubert (2003 Vienna, Austria). Korali won the first prize and the special prize of sponsor sympathy. In the area of the town there is Vyshgorod historical-cultural reserve which includes the Pottery center, the Historical museum and the house of Klyukva. For the recent years Vyshgorod has been adorned with new monuments and memorials such as Memorial to the soldiers – internationalists, Memorial to the victims of Holodomor, Memorial to the heroes of Chernobyl, Memorial to Sts. Boris and Gleb – patron saints of the town. Each of them is a work of art with its soul and history. Sports In 2011, Vyshhorod was the first Ukrainian city to host the F1 Powerboat World Championship motorboat race,Grand Prix of Ukraine: Kiev, 29 & 30 July which is announced to become annual event in the city. Twin cities Vyshgorod has the following twin-cities: * Sens, France * Lörrach, Loerrach International Germany * Eichenau, Germany * Delčevo, Macedonia * Rakvere, Estonia * Belgorod, Russia * Wyszków, Poland * Suzdal, Russia See also * Visegrad, towns with similar names References External links * Unofficial page * F1 motorboating Committee * Vyshhorod photo gallery Category:Vyshgorod Category:Cities in Kiev Oblast Category:History of Kievan Rus' Category:Established in 946 Category:Cities of rayon significance in Ukraine Category:Settlements on the Dnieper in Ukraine